fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Hagen
Tom Hagen was the son of Martin and Bridget Hagen the former of who was an honest man as well as a violent alcoholic after Bridget died due to blindness caused by eye infection Martin drank himself to death Tom ran away from his orphanage living in the streets for over a year until he encountered a young Sonny Corleone who he quickly befriended Tom and sonny met a man selling switchblade and attempted to buy one when the man pulled out a knife Tom grabbed a board with a nail sticking out of it and brought it down on the man,s head impaling and killing him resulting in the two nearly laughing to the point of tears Sonny then took Tom home persuading his father Vito to house him though Vito never officially adopted Tom as he felt it would be disrespectful to Tom,s parents Tom became very close to Vito as well as his other children Fredo Michael and Connie. Tom was studious young boy who went to work for Vito after graduating law school knowing full well Vito was a boss of organized crime Tom was very loyal to Vito being his most trusted advisor however due to Tom,s German Irish background he wasn,t allowed to officially join the mob which didn,t accept non Italians. Tom became the first non Italian to accomplish the rank of consiligere Tom was dispatched by Vito to Hollywood to persuade Jack Woltz to give Vito,s godson Johnny fontane a part in his movie but Woltz vehemently refused So Tom had his men break into Woltz,s stable and kill his horse shortly afterwards woltz agreed to give Johnny the part . Tom,s power in the organization declined after the attempt on Vito,s life by Virgil Solozzo as sonny,s open aggression led him to ignore most of Tom,s advice when Sonny was killed by Emilio Barzini,s men Tom blamed himself and had a drink to calm his nerves before breaking the news to Vito. After Michael was made head of the family he removed Tom as consiligire restricting him to the family,s legal business despite his reduced role Tom was heaviy involved with planning of the slaughter of the other new York dons with Michael . Tom was appointed acting Don after someone tried to kill Michael a mark of deep trust Tom was instrumental in securing the friendship of corrupt politician Patrick Geary and encouraging mob turncoat Frank pentageli to commit suicide protecting Michael forever . Tom also helped Michael defeat his enemy Hyman Roth at a commission meeting Tom was arrested on false charges of murdering his mistress Judy Buchanan .When he had in fact been framed by enemies of the family this situation ruined his hopes of a political career though he was acquitted and briefly ended his relationship with his wife Theresa though they soon reconciled by the 1970,s Tom had died and was remembered fondly by Michael Category:Tragic Category:The Godfather villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Murderer Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Honorable Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawyers Category:Adulterer Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Right-Hand